cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FOUND
with LOST |Protectorates = |forumurl = |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 24th, 2009 |totalnations = 15 |activenations = 13 |percentactive = 87% |totalstrength = 310,570 |avgstrength = 20,705 |totalnukes = 50 |score = 1.21 }} Historical Timeline Feb. 10th 2009 - FOUND is formed. J Scarlet, WernerHoffmann, Berett, and Relyt Nosnibor form the chamber. Protectorate with MK. Mar. 9th 2009 - A Few Good Announcements From FOUND. Official Flag revealed, government restructed, change of protectorate to MDP. Mar. 18th 2009 - =LOST= and FOUND Department. MDoAP w/ LOST announced. Apr. 22nd 2009 - FOUND DoW FOUND declares war on GGA and marches to war side by side with =LOST=. May 12, 2009 - Peace with GGA GGA surrenders to the coalition it faced, and FOUND returns once again to a peaceful state. May 15, 2009 - FOUND Passes 300k NS May 20, 2009 - FOUND reaches 15 members. Charter "The following rules and regulations shall govern the existence of FOUND, here after referred to as FOUND:" I. Membership The membership of FOUND will consist of the following posts and ranks: Alliance Positions: ---- Chief of Medicine - Alliance Leader. Has overruling authority on all alliance affairs. Chief of Residents - Second in command for the alliance. Oversees Residents in their duties. Medical Board - Members vote on all alliance matters such as treaties, war, etc. Membership is made up of Attending Physicians. Department Head - Oversees individual departments as designated by the Medical Board. Membership consists of Residents. Deputies and Assistants - Assigned by Department Heads to assist in running departmental affairs. Interns fill these slots. Alliance Ranks - ---- Attending Physician - Highest level members. Resident Physician - Upper tier members. Intern - Junior and mid-level alliance leadership. Nurse - Entry level rank for full members. Patient - Rank given to official alliance diplomats. Visitor - Rank given to friends and others that visit the forums. II. Alliance Location FOUND will be located on the Aqua Sphere. III. Voting Voting on all major matters will be done by the Chamber of Doctors however, there are instances where patients will be called on to vote and those are: IIIa. Voting to remove or replace a chamber member will require a 51% or better majority vote. IIIb. Special circumstances that the chamber may wish to pass to the patients for vote. IIIc. Disbandment votes require 2/3rd or better majority of the patient membership. IV. Codes of Law IVa. Tech raiding is allowed ONLY against nations in the "none" alliance. These nations also must not be on the Red OR Aqua team. IVb. Members may not be a part of another alliance. IVc. Spying in any shape or form will not be tolerated. IVd. Nukes are only authorized for use when approved by the chamber. IVe. General misconduct including insulting another member or disrespect will be dealt with swiftly. Signed WernerHoffmann of Hoffmanny – Chief of Medicine Sdanderson of Andersonia - Chief of Residents Sukalia of Descance - Attending, Medical Board J Scarlet of Scarletania – Attending, Medical Board Lord Berett of Berettladonia – Attending, Medical Board Relyt Nosnibor of U.S. of Tyler - Attending, Medical Board Member Nations Current Treaties *FOUND/Mushroom Kingdom - Protectorate Agreement *FOUND/LOST - MDoAP Contact FOUND can be reached via IRC: #found on irc.coldfront.net